


[podfic] The Detective and the Demon

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "The Detective and the Demon."</p><p>
  <i>“Every demon on record is described as either monstrously terrifying or breathtakingly beautiful,” Sherlock says. “I have never heard of a demon with a forgettable face and a propensity for ugly jumpers.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The demon looks down at his jumper. Okay, so it might not be the most flattering article of clothing in the world, but it sure looks a hell of a lot more comfortable than Sherlock’s two-sizes-too-small shirt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Detective and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Detective and the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440212) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



> This is a somewhat... OK, insanely, belated birthday present for themusecalliope. She is one of the most wonderful people I know and this podfic is one small way for me to say thank you for being my friend. "Thank you, my dear! Happy belated-Birthday!"
> 
> Also, many, many thanks to reena_jenkins for the beautiful cover art. Look at that cozily-sweatered-John!
> 
> And, a special thank you to fire_juggler for being my beta listener on this project. I was really worried about the way I'd used music in this podfic and she was able to help me get it just right. :D

Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:22:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSherlock%5D%20The%20Detective%20and%20the%20Demon.mp3) | **Size:** 21.2 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BSherlock%5D%20The%20Detective%20and%20the%20Demon.m4b) | **Size:** 24.9 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
